Forbidden
by Aliana Knight
Summary: Basically, Jacob falls for Nessie a bit before he's supposed to... And much more drama. So, you should all read & review. P.S: this is the rewrite of 'To Love Her.' Rated T, but might change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all... I want Jacob, though... (;**

_He shuddered when his skin touched her's; it was ice cold, yet somehow it just felt... right. He groaned as his lips touched her's, picking up her leg and placing it around his waist. He then stopped kissing her and moved to her neck, placing his swollen lips on her pale skin, leaving butterfly kisses as he moved down... She moaned, leaning towards him as she whispered, "I love you..." He stopped kissing her and looked up, locking her eyes with his. "I love you too... Renesmee..." He then pulled her into a passionate kiss, and grunted as she removed her clothing, pulling him into her..._

Jacob's eyes snapped open, his muscular body covered in sweat. He groaned as he sat up, and cracked his neck as he looked out the window. A bright light greeted his eyes, causing him to involuntarily squint. He sighed, as he was hoping it had still been night, so he could get back to his dream... Jacob shook his head rapidly, attempting to remove the memory all together. Drowsily, he stumbled over to his nightstand, where his replacement clock lay. "Shit, five already?" he muttered to himself, frowning as he crossed to his tiny closet. "Today's the... tenth, I think..." He continued to rummage through, looking for his favorite pair of jeans. Then, he froze and yelled out, "THE TENTH?!" His heart began to pound as he quickly grabbed his suit and hurriedly jammed each of his legs through the pant legs, nearly falling as he did so. Rapidly, he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up nearly all the way, though he made sure that it wasn't all the way done... Renesmee loved that. He smiled at the thought of her, wondering how a girl could be so pretty... He shook his head, and slipped on his size thirteen shoes on after his socks, then grabbed his blazer, which had her gift inside of it. Quickly, he raced out the door.

When he had finally reached the Cullen household, most of the party had been set up. He kept his eyes away from Edward, attempting to hide his thoughts about the recent dream he had had. Jacob then began tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the birthday girl to arrive at her fourteenth birthday party. Well, in reality, she was only five, but everyone celebrated her birthdays by her appearance, not her actual age. Frowning, he placed his hand in his pocket, drumming his fingers on his thigh. Finally, he looked up to hear Bella shouting "she's here!" and the door opened as everyone yelled surprise joyfully, all running to embrace her. Everyone except Jacob moved. He remained where he was, paralyzed at the sight of his Renesmee. She was always pretty in his eyes but never has she _ever _been as beautiful as she was at this moment. His heart rate quickened as he watched her intently, drinking in her presence.

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

My heart pounded when I saw her. When had she become this beautiful? She was wearing a scarlet dress that was definitely more than two inches above the knee paired with a pair of extremely high black pumps and she looked... well, there was no other way of putting this, but she looked sexy as hell. Her hair was, as always, perfect and straight, her side swept bangs framing her heart-shaped face ever so slightly. Then, I focused on her lips... they were painted to match her dress, and even made her seem even more alluring. I licked my dry lips, yearning to mess up her perfection with a kiss. Then, I heard a hissing voice in my ear, saying "Jacob. Black. Come. With. Me. NOW." I shuddered, then turned to see the face of Edward Cullen, my love's father. I mentally punched myself, frowning as I realized that he had most likely heard every little thing I had been saying. I followed the bloodsucker into the other room, my arms crossed. When he faced me once more, I felt my heart jump a bit at the look on his face... Shit, if looks could kil...

"You'd already be dead," he said, finishing my thought. Then, I heard the door slam and with in a second, I was being backed up against the hard wall. "How _dare_ you even _think_ about Renesmee that way. For God's sake, Jacob, she's barely even fourteen! Lord, do you know what _Bella _would do if she had heard what you were thinking? I guarantee, you wouldn't have lived this long." Edward growled angrily, the same look intensifying as we locked eyes. I stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged, removing his hands from my chest. "May I remind you, Eddypoo, that I cannot help it at all. Plus, you know all this is bullshit. I mean, I only _look_ older. Technically, I am _only _around sixteen or seventeen. Are you really gonna condemn me for my looks, not matter how sexy they are, and not allow me to think about your daughter? I didn't think so. Now, if you excuse me, I have yet to wish Nessie a 'happy birthday.' So, run along and enjoy the party." And, with that, I exited the room to look for Nessie.

Finally, I found her, and she was standing alone for once... I smiled, and then walked up behind her, and slipped my arms around her waist, turning her around and crushing her into my chest. It was my infamous bear hug, one that her mom knew... quite well. Slowly, I picked her up so her legs were over one of my arms, placing a cheek on her cheek as I whispered, "Happy Birthday, Nessie."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all... I want Jacob, though... (;**

_Finally, I found her, and she was standing alone for once... I smiled, and then walked up behind her, and slipped my arms around her waist, turning her around and crushing her into my chest. It was my infamous bear hug, one that her mom knew... quite well. Slowly, I picked her up so her legs were over one of my arms, placing a kiss on her cheek as I whispered, "Happy Birthday, Nessie."_

**RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I gasped in surprise as I felt myself being lifted up into the muscular arms of... of Jacob. Then, my cheek burned when he kissed me on the cheek, and I nearly shuddered when I heard his deep whisper of a 'happy birthday.' Not hesitating in the slightest, I turned to face my Jacob, beaming at the sight of his usual grin... my grin. I quickly threw my arms around his neck, exclaiming, "You came! I thought you had disappeared or something!" He smirked and chuckled, and then said, "Of course you would think that. You're mom's probably told you loadddds of stories regarding me leaving. I smiled, playfully whacking him on the arm. "Don't say that, Jacob," I said, planting a kiss on his cheek, like I always do, yet this time, I noticed a rather odd expression on his face... He looked nervous, and was now awkwardly looking around the room, looking anywhere but at me. Then, he chuckled nervously, and I began to look around as well, attempting to follow his gaze. Finally, my eyes rested on my dad, who looked... erm, looked slightly moody. Oh, alright, he had the full-blown "I'm-pissed-at-someone-in-this-room" look on his face.

I shook my head, and then turned back to face Jacob. I smiled, and then finally said, "Can you put me down now? Jacob, you have to remember that I'm only 5'4" and I'm afraid of heights." He cocked his right eyebrow playfully, and then said with a mischievous smile, "Oh, so you wanna go down? I'll show you down!" Then, in one swift movement, he threw my entire body over his shoulder and ran outside. I squealed playfully, my face turning a bit red when I noticed the entire room looking at us with their eyebrows raised. Then, when we escaped the party, he dropped me carefully on the ground, and attempted to run away. But, his attempt was in vain, as I grabbed his leg, pulling him down with me. He fell in such a way that he was on top of me, but our bodies were barely touching... I gasped, and nearly stopped breathing in surprise. The next thing I knew, we were rolling rapidly down the hill, taking turns of who was on top. One moment he was on me, the next me him, and on and on and on... When we finally came to a stop, I was on top of him and I had _officially_ ruined my dress. Then, we made eye contact, and I smiled slyly at his gaping expression. "So... Jake... Wanna go hunting?" He nodded, still somewhat paralyzed, and before I could move, he transformed, ruining what was left of his shirt. He leaped out from under me, and motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told, and ran after him.

While I was running, I thought about the events that night, and that spark when we had first seen each other that night... how I had turned red and vice versa... How we both reacted to each other's actions... Things that had never shaken us before. He had always been the brother figure in my life, at least when I was younger... Then, slowly he evolved as a best friend and tonight... I've seen him in a completely different way, one that was different... Stronger, more passionate than I could ever have predicted. Maybe this was the reason my dad had been so hostile to both of us lately...

**FADE TO BLACK. THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Nessie. Nessie, wake up! Nessie!" I groaned when I heard a voice calling my name, and hands shaking my arms. I huddled underneath my covers, moaning, "Eh... Five more minutes..." Then, I felt the covers being ripped off me, and a blazing hot arm on my forehead. I gasped in shock, and my eyes shot open. "Jacob! What in the hell are you doing here at... wait, what time _is_ it?" He chucked, and said, "It's eight AM and there is a very good reason why I'm here: I'm just too _madly _in love with you to stay away." I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed. "Alright, so maybe that's not the reason. So, remember how you told me that you wanted to go cliff diving? Well, Nessie, today is you're lucky day. So, get your skinny ass up if you wanna go!" He winked playfully, and I was finally woken up for real. "Fine, just give me ten minutes to get ready, okay?" I told him, sitting up. He nodded, but just... just sat there. "...Jacob, you do realize that that means you need to, um, _leave._ You know, so I can get dressed? God, sometimes you can be so clueless!" He jokingly raised his hand and placed it on his mouth, as if he was... mocking offense. "Why I never," he said, masking his voice in an accent that resembled that of a 'Southern Bell,' as I pushed him playfully out of the room. When I finally got him out, I slammed the door in his face and locked him out.

I pranced over to my mirror, looking at my reflection. My hair was... extremely messy, but after a few painful strokes with a hairbrush, I had tamed it just fine. I then walked into my extremely large walk-in closet (which was stocked monthly thanks to Alice) and picked out my favorite watermelon green bikini, quickly put it on, along with some denim shorts and bronze sandals. Then, I walked into my bathroom and pinned my bangs back with a matching hair tie. I checked my appearance once more, and decided to apply some waterproof mascara. Then, satisfied, I grabbed my watermelon-scented lipgloss and walked out the door. For some reason, today I actually cared how I looked for Jacob... It was rather strange and unusual for me. Then, I noticed him staring at me, and I smiled flirtatiously, yelling out, "I'm ready!" Then, my grin was wiped off my face when I heard another voice angrily call, "Oh no you're not!" in a very strict tone, and the next thing I knew, my _father_ was stalking around the corning, heading towards us with a livid expression on his face.


End file.
